DESPISTADA
by SELENE 333
Summary: UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE NOS PUEDEN PASAR POR UN DESPISTE


DESPISTADA

Hola me llamo Serena Tsukino tengo 27 años trabajo en una empresa de venta de vehículos me gusta lo que hago, las personas que me rodean muchas veces son mayores y me encanta porque siempre tiene un tema de conversación interesante, mis compañeros de trabajo son un amor ellos son Seiya, el bromista empedernido, Yaten el amargado y aguafiestas y a mis jefes a los que considero mis hermanos Kevin y Andrew blackmoon y mi jefe diamante blackmoon el es como un padre para mi, siempre solapo sus aventuras, me cuenta de lo que hace y mas , el siempre me dice que soy como una hija para el, pero se que en el fondo se siente solo ya que sus hijos no son como yo cuando estoy con mis padres en fin, soy una chica alegre dinámica aunque a veces solitaria no estoy comprometida ni nada en pocas palabras no he encontrado al amor de mi vida tengo complexión singular o como diría Seiya soy un bombón el siempre me lo repite y me lanza piropos pero el solo es eso un amigo mi defecto mas notoria y el principal a mas de andar siempre soñando despierta es que soy despistada lo cual me ha generado muchos inconvenientes en mi vida diaria, en mi familia , en mi trabajo con mis amigos en fin este es uno de esos casos de despiste y de soñar despierta q me sucedió.

Como todos los días me levanto para ir al trabajo en el cual es a las 8 de la mañana pero hoy es diferente porque mi jefe el señor diamante fue a mi casa la noche anterior por unos documentos y la computadora del trabajo y allí aproveche para entregarle hasta las llaves del almacén y mencione que llegaría tarde el solo sonrió porque yo siempre le acolito sus aventuras y esa noche era una así que solo me dijo que no llegara tan tarde y así es que estoy recién levantándome a las 8 en punto para desayunar e irme a trabajar aproveche para alisarme el cabello y ponerme un traje sastre que consiste en una falda color verde agua, blusa blanca con líneas del mismo tono un cinturón negro zapatos de taco negro y un abrigo color plomo eran casi las 9 de la mañana cuando me dirijo a la estación para tomar el autobús al subir me di cuenta del conductor le sonrió porque es el mismo de la noche anterior cuando salía del trabajo me siento casi en el último asiento, en esa iba pensando en cuando conocería mi amor cuando se me acerca el oficial

**Oficial:** pasaje señorita - joven de cabello negro un poco moreno camisa morada y jeans negros

**Serena: **sacando un billete de 5 dólares

**Oficial:** recogiendo el billete – en un momento le doy el cambio

**Serena:** no hay problema- y volví a mis pensamientos - cuando miro por la ventana me doy cuenta que ya estábamos llegando a mi destino di las gracias y me baje, llegue a mi trabajo de los más normal y contenta

**Andrew:** buenos días serena porque llegas tan tardes

**Serena: **hermanito le pedí permiso a tu papa, por cierto donde esta

**Kevin:** pues donde crees tú

**Serena:** no me digas que salió con una de sus mujeres

**Andrew:** para que preguntes si ya sabes donde

**Serena: **pensé que hoy tenía reunión

**Kevin:** Pues ya vez que no

**Serena:** bueno se ha dicho a trabajar habían pasado 15 minutos cuando ella sale por unos documentos y encuentra a Kevin comiendo- hermanito de donde sacaste las bolitas de arroz

**Kevin:** el señor Sabio Moon me las regalo

**Serena:** noooooo y las mías

**Kevin: **pues ve a ver creo que tiene unas todavía

Serena salió lo más que pudo donde el señor sabio Moon- no es posible y mi parte señor sabio

**Sabio Moon:** ahh serena no me olvide de ti mira te deje tu parte

**Serena **con ojitos de gatito sherk- gracias usted tan amable como siempre **Sabio Moon:** de nada

**Serena:** se retira dando las gracias llegando donde Kevin

**Kevin;** eso no es posible sabio siempre te da más porción de lo que trae, a ti

**Serena:** no es mi culpa hermanito, el señor sabio me aprecia mucho

**Diamante:** aja llega tarde y justo para comer- dándole un beso en la frente

**Serena:** no es mi culpa además yo le dije que vendría tarde

**Diamante:** guardas las armas serena

**Serena:** bueno pero no me dijo como le fue anoche- mirándolo con ojos acusadores

**Diamante:** nada hijita solo la lleve a pasear y luego la deje en su casa

**Serena:** eso ni usted se lo cree ingeniero

**Diamante:** como dices eso hijita, bueno terminen de comer que tenemos que revisar que es lo que solicitares a nuestro proveedor

**Kevin:** padre saldrás después de esta pequeña reunión

**Diamante:** si

**Serena:** no tiene remedio siempre nos deja botados

**Diamante:** hijita, pero yo confió en ti para manejar esto

**Serena:** bueno pero no me convence, debería confiar más en sus hijos

**Andrew:** no le digas nada más serena porque luego se pone con una de sus cantaletas de siempre

**Diamante:** iba a replicar lo que dijo su hijo pero lo interrumpió Kevin

**Kevin:** antes de que comiencen, padre ve a tu despacho luego te alcanzamos siiiii

**Diamante:** un poco enojado- no tarden tanto

Así él se fue dejando a los chicos solos

**Andrew:** apresúrense a comer par salir pronto de esta-alejándose también

**Serena:** sabes sabio tiene buena mano para preparar cosas ricas y ya me dieron ganas de una rebanada de pastel de chocolate

**Kevin:** no cambias verdad

**Serena;** hay hermanito tu podrias ir a comprarlo siiiiiiii

**Kevin:** no, yo no voy mejor anda tu

**Serena:** esta bien pero no creas que te regalare un pedacito- se dirigio a su escritorio para sacar dinero y valla que su sorpresa fue mayor cuando no encontró el poco dinero que llevaba- NO ES POSIBLE DONDE DEJE EL DINERO – ella estaba histérica revisando cada bolsillo de su cartera y de su abrigo pero no encontró nada-vamos serena tranquilízate y has memoria cuando viste por ultima vez tu billete, veamos yo Salí de casa pero antes guarde mi billete en el bolsillo de la falda- se reviso y no lo tenia- NOOOO , vamos sigue acordándote bueno luego subi al bus y pague con el billete y el oficial se llevo mi billete y , OH NO me olvide de mi cambio- salio de su oficina

**Kevin:** tardaste mucho

**Serena:** no es eso hermanito yo tenia un billete de 5 dolares pague en el bus pero me olvide pedir el cambio

**Kevin:** ja ja ja ja ja ja , hay serena tu si que eres despistada como olvidas el cambio aunque conociéndote no me extraña

**Serena :** que insinúas

**Kevin:** no, nada, solo decía

**Serena :**y ahora que hago, ya se tendre que ir a la terminal y ver si el conductor del bus esta – se giro mirando a kevin- podrias darme permiso unos minutos para ir a la terminal

**Kevin:** tu crees que te devuelvan el cambio, mira la hora que es

**Serena:** SIIIIIII a demás conozco al señor que maneja la terminal de buses si le digo lo sucedido me ayuda

**Kevin:** ve pero no tardes mi padre luego se enoja

**Serena:** gracias hermanito, enseguida vuelvo

Se dirigio a la terminal y alli ella le relato lo sucedido a Artemis el que maneja la terminal el hombre no pudo mas que reir de lo sucedido y el resto de conductores con sus oficiales y aunque con la descripción del muchacho no supieron quien era en realidad

**Artemis:** pero como va a hacer, posible que olvide el cambio

**Serena:** pero no fue culpa iba distraída

**Artemis :** mire señorita , yo puedo averiguar pero porque mejor no da por perdido el dinero

**Serena:** NO como cree , tanto que hago para conseguir el dinero y ahora que lo pierda asi como asi, no

**Artemis:** bueno esta bien yo averiguo y le comunico si

**Serena:** se lo agradecería mucho- y regreso a su trabajo con la esperanza de obtener su cambio- asi paso la mañana , eran las dos de la tarde la hora del almuerzo y ella se dirigio a la terminal cuando se le acerca Artemis

**Artemis:** sabe señorita pregunte a casi todos los conductores y nadie sabe nada

**Serena:** no es posible tiene que haber un oficial de camisa morada con jeans negros

**Artemis**: bueno yo no he visto ninguno con esos colores de vestuario

**Serena: **tiene que haber

**Artemis:** pero mas o menos recuerda al conductor

**Serena**: claro si yo lo volviera a ver de nuevo lo reconocería porque fue el mismo señor que manejaba el autobús la otra noche cuando salía de mi trabajo

**Artemis : **esta bien pero mejor de por perdido el dinero- se le acerca otro oficial

**Oficial:** sabe señorita haga de cuenta que ha pagado por adelantado las veces que se suba en el bus, nadie le va a cobrar

**Serene:** no le veo el chiste

**Artemis:** mejor déjelo asi señorita

**Serena:** que no, es mi dinero además se que encontrare el bus, lo gracioso seria que me subiera en el mismo bus de la mañana no cree

**Artemis:** si usted lo dice , no lo contradigo

Asi serena esperaba al bus que la llevaría a casa para el almuerzo pero siempre pendiente de los demás buses para ver si veía al conductor pero no, subio resignada a perder el cambio, el almuerzo para ella estuvo delicioso cuando se dirigía de regreso y le toco tomar de nuevo un bus este la dejo

**Serena ;** me ha dejado el bus , vaya suerte la que tengo , pero bueno a esperar se ha dicho - espero 10 minutos al siguiente

Cuando a lo lejos lo vio era el mismo bus de la mañana , el mismo conductor y el mismo oficial en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa enorme

**Serena:** no lo puedo creer es mi dia de suerte – iba subiendo- Joven me alegro de encontrarlo no me devolvió el cambio cuando me subi en la mañana

El conductor y el oficial se miraron y yo me senté junto a una señora ya que todos me miraron porque había intercambiado una palabras con el joven- el oficial del bus recogio los pasajes y cuando paso por donde estaba yo me miro y me dio el cambio de mi billete

**Serena:** gracias joven pensé que perdería mi cambio

**Oficial:** solo sonrió y se alejo

**Serena;** que ironía lo que le dije a Artemis , palabras profeticas las mias – cuando me toco bajar de nuevo le agradecia al conductor y al oficial quienes me sonrieron - que pensarían ellos de mis despiste, pero eso es lo de menos ya tengo el cambio

Llegue al trabajo y le conté a kevin

**Kevin:** j aja j aja ja ja y te devolvió el dinero

**Serena:** que si y no te burles

**Kevin:** como quieres que no me ria, si hay que ver que te encanta regalar dinero j aja j aja

**Andrew**: de que se rien

**Serena:** nada

**Kevin:** hermanito a serena le encanta regalar el dinero

**Andrew:** como ¡

**Kevin** :lo que paso fue- y termino contándole lo despistada que es serena

**Andrew:** pero serena deberías ser mas consiente, ya estas grandecita para andar en las nubes

**Serena:** no me regañes siiiiiiii- mira que lo bueno de este dia fue que en ves de pagar en el bus, me dieron dinero por subirme j aja j aja ja

**Kevin:** pero solo fue porque te lo debían

**Serena:** aguafiestas

**Andrew:** pero tu si que eres comica, le das vuelta a las cosa en favor tuyo

**Serena;** pero asi me quieren j aja ja ja

**Kevin:** eso no se discute

Y asi paso la tarde con risas y mas risas porque el incidente se expandió y nadie me dejaba en paz ni porque ya era hora de ir a a casa

**Serena **estaba en su habitación lista para dormir- hay DIOS mio gracias porque recupere mi cambio te prometo que no volverá a suceder, que lo despistada lo dejare y nuevamente gracias buenas noches.

_**Lastima que tal vez eso de ser despistada no se le quite nadie, que dicen ustedes?**_

**FIN**


End file.
